Right when I lost it all
by thatone-trashykid
Summary: Ally had just turned 17. She had no friends, no love in her house. Only her aunt cared about her. But when she finds out she's moving, she's heartbroken. But things then take an unexpected turn that has things looking up for Ally. Rated M in later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Aunt Sofia, the only person in this entire world that I feel actually cares about me. I have no friends, let alone best friends. My parents don't care about me, and they stopped enrolling me in school after my sophomore year, so obviously they don't care. I often don't talk much so if you heard me talk, you would never recognize who I am. I don't work because the only thing that wouldn't make me get a good report from my parents was prostitution, but you would have to talk for that.

If you're wondering why I have no friends, it's because I usually tend to be a downer. I get told I'm pretty by some guys, but they usually tend to be fuckboys. But there's also a rumor that went around saying that I was bisexual because of a stupid game of spin the bottle. So, therefore, I now have no friends.

My parents stopped enrolling me in school because they said that there were many opportunities for a tenth grade education and that it would save them money. Well... no.

So when my birthday came, I was actually kind of excited. My Aunt Sofia's picking me up.

I showered and slipped on a mint green top, ripped jeans, and black vans. I go downstairs and see my parents.

"Good morning!" I say in a tone that was entirely too happy. "So do you guys have anything special planned?"

"Yeah," My mother says. "Your father and I are leaving soon."

"But what about me?" I say.

"What _about_ you?"

"I'm 16, Mom."

"Well congratulations, you want a fucking medal?"

"Mom, did you really-" I stop myself right there. The more I try to fight her, the worse it's gonna end for me. "Okay." I simply say.

I then see her car pull into the driveway and I leave.

"Hey Aunt Sophia." I say as I hop in the front seat.

"So what's your mom doing for your birthday?"

"She and dad are leaving. She didn't get me a card, she didn't even acknowledge that it was my birthday." She simply sighs and shakes her head. She then drives to her house.

At her house, I talk to my cousin Sabrina. She's the closest thing that I have to a friend. She just turned 15 2 weeks ago and she's the only person I can talk to. What I like about Sabrina most is she's pretty much a downer too. So when we talk she never says, "cheer up!" "It's gonna be okay!" or other shit like that. She's cool. We then have dinner and talk, like an actual family would.

"So, Ally," My aunt Sam begins. "How's school." Aunt Sofia nudges her and Sabrina and I look at her. "What'd I do?" I stare down at my food and eat silently. "Ally." She says my name. She repeats it until she's basically screaming.

"I'm not in school!" I say. She then stays silent and we all eat quietly until my cousin Wes breaks the silence.

"So, Mom, when are we moving?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Moving?!" I say. I look at Sabrina. "How come you never told me?!" I then look at Aunt Sophia. I have absolutely no words for her so I shake my head.

"Ally, I was going to tell you."

"When?! When I was still stuck with my parents and you were off to who the hell knows where?!" She simply stared at me, hurt. "I'm so sorry I just..." And at that I began to feel as if I could burst into tears so I finish my dinner silently.

* * *

After everybody's done eating, Wes and my other cousin James go next door and I go up to Sabrina's room. I was pretty hurt that she didn't tell me that they were moving, but she was pretty hurt to. Sabrina was rarely in a good mood. The only time I see her happy is when I come over.

She's had three boyfriends but they all ended up dumping her within six to ten months. But I never understood why. She was a really pretty person. She usually wore sweatpants with crop tops and she had a pretty good body. She had long brown hair that she usually wore in a ponytail. She was 5'4" and basically never wore anything to give her extra height. I liked that about her. She reminded me of myself.

"Hey, Sab." I say. She looks up at me.

"Hey Alls." I sit next to her on her bed.

"So you guys are really moving?" She sits up and nods.

"I really don't want to, though." I tilt my head, intrigued. "There's this really cute guy I know. Long distance relationships- or any relationships- aren't really my thing." We look at each other and laugh.

"So where are you guys moving to?" I ask,

"Florida." She says. "I'm really gonna miss the sleepovers that we have." I nod in agreement. We sit silently on the bed watching tv.

I go talk to Aunt Sofia downstairs and we have a long conversation. 20 minutes into it, I finally ask,

"So what am I gonna do when you leave?"

She sits silently for a second and thinks. "I'm kind of thinking that you should pack up and go with me."

"...seriously?" I ask. She nods.

"We can get you to finish your sophomore year online and I can enroll you in a high school with Sab for your senior year."

I couldn't do anything but hug her at that moment. I can finally be home.

* * *

For the next two weeks, I was sharing a room with Sab and the arrangements actually worked out. Aunt Sam and Uncle Dwayne were planning on having another kid, but adopting me satisfied them more than enough. We moved three weeks after and had a nice house, something I wasn't familiar to.

There were five bedrooms- four for each kid and then the master. They had a house for four because, as I said earlier, they were planning on another baby but then they adopted me and I took the extra room. It was in between Sam and James. Mine had a door that went to Sam's room and vice versa. Wes' room was at the very end of the hall and was slightly smaller than mine. We had moved into a nice nieghborhood. The neighbors came and greeted us with gifts and other stuff like that. After the move, I stopped being such a downer. But that doesn't mean I was peppy or anything. Sab was the same way.

Within three months, I rarely left the house and I had finished the sophomore cirriculum just in time for school to start.

When the first day came, I wore a flannel top with deep blue shorts and Vans on. The emo look was already overrated so I decided to go with the hipster look. But I ditched that at the last second and put on a shirt with the Beatles on instead. Sabrina wore tight jeans and a shirt with sleeves just longer than 2 inches. We walked to school together and both got looks. Some good, some bad, others nobody could tell.

We found our lockers and went to them, getting our books for our first classes.

"Don't get expelled." I say to her.

"Don't get laid." She replies. We both smile and go to class.


	3. Chapter 3

After first period, I met a girl named Blythe. She had blonde hair and was slightly taller than Sab and had freckles. It was nice to finally have found a friend. She came over every day to work on homework for two weeks and spent the night about seven times. Everybody eventually became fond of her and by December, she had officially become by best friend. We did everything together; shopping, going to games, going to class, obsessing over boys, if I did anything, Blythe was doing it with me. For Halloween, we went to a party as Mario and Luigi. We walked around with a few other friends after eating for Thanksgiving and had just hung out everyday in between. But the day I'll always remember with her was December 23rd.

It was nearing Christmas. I was dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a long sleeve flannel shirt. Blythe and I had just decided to go to the mall and pick up some Christmas gifts for ourselves, since we didn't want anybody buying our gifts anymore. We were at the food court and she saw two guys eating together. She elbowed me hard and grabbed my arm tightly.

"What?" I said, slightly annoyed. She then pointed me over to them I tried not to care. "So what, they're just boys." I say. I walk to Taco Bell followed by Blythe. She went on about how us, being 16 year old girls, should have boyfriends by now and how we should be flirting and getting into trouble blah, blah, blah. But I don't listen. I get our food and we go sit down. She takes the tray and sits at the table next to the boys. I sit across from her and listen to her go on about boys and catch a glimpse of them looking at us. I honestly didn't mind. They were actually pretty cute.

"We should tease them. How's my ass look?" She says.

"Or we can do this." I say getting up.

"Ally what are you doing? We're not that desperate." She whispered/yelled. "They have to make the first move."

"That's funny." I walk over. "Hey." I say. One of the guys smile at me.

"Hey." He says. He had brunette hair and his jawline slayed my life.

"I'm Ally and that's my friend Blythe she said she wants to meet you." I looked over and she was covering her face in embarrassment.

"Why don't you sit?" He asked. I considered it for a second and sat next to him, relatively close.

"So where you from?" He asked.

"I'm from Maine." I say. I look at his friend sitting across from me. He has a blonde mop top and chocolate brown eyes. He's not bad looking.

"That's Ross by the way. I'm Blake." We get into a small conversation. "Here's my number. Call me some time." He writes it down quickly and gives it to me. I smile and stand up, teasing him by rubbing one of his pecks. I bite my lip while doing so and walk away.

"What the fuck was that?" Blythe says. I grab our bag of food and my backpack and walk away, followed by her. "Ally! What happened?"

"I just teased a guy."

* * *

"Okay, tell me and don't leave out a single detail." She said when we were almost at my house. I sit at the counter and open our food. We begin eating and I finally begin. When I reach the part about me teasing him, she almost shat a brick. "ALLYSON MARIE DAWSON YOU DID NOT!" She hugs me and then squeals. Sab walks downstairs.

"SABBAY!" I yell. She looks over.

"Ally, I have a date soon." She says irritated.

"SABBY!"I exclaim. She chuckles and leaves.

"SO his number." She smiles.

"He and his friend Ross are coming over." I finish my cinnamon twists because that's all I got. She smiles wider.

"Go, Alls! Being comfortable with boys!" She exclaims. "Well I'm gonna go." She says packing up her stuff. "See you later!" She walks through the door and I call Blake to make sure he's on his way. He's a few streets down so I turn on the T.V. to Netflix. Family Guy starts playing and there's a knock on the door.

"Hey Bla- ugh, it's you." Tanner, James' friend walks in.

"Expecting someone?" He says.

"Go upstairs with your friend." I say, chucking a pillow at him. He chucks it back and we laugh. I set it on the couch and he runs upstairs. Even though that just happened, I seriously love Tanner. We've known each other for three months and he's like my little brother. Blake comes later and we sit on the couch. He sits to my left and Ross to my right. After 20 minutes, Blake goes to the bathroom.

"So what's your deal?" I ask Ross. He shrugs. "Why don't you talk? Blake is so cool and nice and you're hot." I say. That was so awkward. My face turns slightly pink. He let's out a chuckle.

"Blake just usually gets the girls."

"Maybe not this girl." I say, scooting slightly closer. "So what did you think of the movie?" I ask.

"Movie? Didn't notice." His head moves closer to mine and we kiss. I then hear Blake's footsteps and quickly split away from him. During the movie, Ross and I keep catching glances of each other. Afterwards, Ross says that he'll stay a while and goes to the bathroom and he flirts with me.

"So, I'll call you later?" He says. I nod and Ross comes downstairs. It's gonna be a fun day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So I had intentions on updating yesterday, but my coach called and stuff (did I mention I'm a dancer?). I'm like so, seriously, fucking, pissed with this drama between Ross and she-who-shall-not-be-named. I thought the ship was gonna sail. But no. Thanks, Courtney. Oh, and expect no updates between the 24th and 26th- dance camp.**

"So," I say to Austin as I go into the kitchen. He sits on one of the stools by the counter. "What's your story?" I got to the fridge and get out the apple juice. I grab a glass and pour some. "Want some juice?" I ask him.

"Yeah." I get down another glass and pour him some as well. "My st- that's enough- my story?" I walk to the counter and look at him.

"Yeah, your story. Home life, siblings, shit like that."

"Oh. Well I'm a virgin-" I then choke on my drink and spit it out on the floor, only earning a laugh from Austin. "Was that a detail you didn't need to know?"

"Yeah, kind of." I say in between coughs. He smiles and stares at me. "What?" I say, before a cough. He shakes his head and looks at me. I finish my cough attack and take a swig of juice. He sips his and I stare at him. He simply keeps it in his mouth and stares at me, trying not to laugh. I roll my eyes and go grab a mop and clean up the mess. He finishes his juice.

"So, I've talked enough. What's your story? Don't leave out a single detail." I go upstairs and come back down with a box of tissue and set in on the counter. "What, am I going to fap?" He stands up and unbuckles his belt. I stop his hand and it's directly on top of his manhood. He chuckles. "It was a joke. It wouldn't have been if you didn't stop me." He re-adjusts his belt and sits back down. "So, what I'm observing is it's gonna be sad?" I nod.

"So, I'm from Maine and my mom had a miscarriage so she became depressed for a while. Then when I turned four, I started being abused for no reason." I then let out a chuckle. "Maybe because of life and it's fuckery." He chuckles a little bit and allows me to finish the story. "Then the next eight years hurt like a motherfucker. God, I love Adam Levine. But yeah I still have scars. I looked down to unbutton my top and from the corner of my eyes, I see his eyes go wide.

"What are you-" I discard my shirt on the floor and show him the scars all over my arms.

"I always keep make-up on over them." I bring my arm back towards me and continue my story. "Then in eight grade there was a rumor that went around saying I was bisexual so I didn't have friends for two years and started cutting for a while. Then my parents stopped enrolling me in school after tenth grade and like five months back my parents forgot my birthday. I also considered becoming a prostitute but that's not important. Then I found out my Aunt Sophia was moving and that was basically my whole life falling apart because she was the only person I knew, besides my cousins, that cared about me.

"Damn, your life sucks." Austin said.

"Sucked. And you swallow. But on my birthday is when I found out she was moving thanks to my ignoramus of a cousin. But then she said I could move in with her when she did move. That's when we moved and my parents had fake ass smiles when they signed the papers. I finished junior year online and now I'm at Memorial for my senior year."

"You go to Memorial? I've never seen you there."

"Well, I only talk to Blythe and our group of friends."

"Your group just got bigger." He said.

* * *

"So, how was your date with two guys?" Blythe asks as she approached me at the mall.

"It wasn't a date." I reply, looking at her.

"Blake told me you guys were totally flirting."

"So you talk to Blake now?" I smirk.

"Yeah. I realized that not talking to guys was like... a stereotypical teenage girl thing.

"Finally. Damn, I thought you'd never catch on." She rolls her eyes. "And besides, Blake wasn't even the one I connected with." After I say that, I hear someone call my name. It took a couple times before I realized who he was.

"Hey." He says as he puts his arm around me.

"Hey Blake." I reply. He pulls me in tighter and kisses my cheek. A little intimate, but okay.

"I gotta go meet somebody at Lids. Bye Alls. By Blake." She walks away.

"So you wanna go meet Macey and Austin later?" Blake asks turning towards me.

"Macey?"

"Austin didn't tell you? He's dating a girl named Macey."

"Oh?" Is all I can say. I wish he'd told me when we kissed yesterday and told me he would've openly masturbated.

"Yeah, they're getting pretty serious. She's planning on screwing with him."

"Sure I guess." I had a feeling I was going to regret this.


End file.
